elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Alduin
thumb|Płaskorzeźba Alduina pod postacią ludzką z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim|421x421pxAlduin (D-Z. Niszczyciel Pożerający Mistrz) zwany też Pożeraczem Światów – Aedroth, norski bóg czasu, stworzenia i zniszczeniaRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, często w kontaktach ze śmiertelnikami przybierający postać SmokaThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Przedstawiany również jako potężna niszczycielska burza ognista, która zniszczyła poprzedni świat by dać początek obecnemuRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Znany jako ten który przyniesie koniec i temu światu w apokalipsie, podobnie jak to zrobił poprzednim. Jedno z ważniejszych bóstw Nordów, nie jest jednak przywódcą bóstw, tylko bogiem stwórcą, źródłem wszystkiego ale i jego końcem, jak czas, którego jest uosobieniemRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Historia Przed początkiem świata Podług mitu jako stwórca świata, podług Nordów, istnieje od jego początku, przed wszystkim innymRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. W tym czasie również pojawiły się smoki – istoty służące AlduinowiSpostrzeżenia Shalidora – Shalidor. Era świtu U zarania świata i czasu, Alduin toczył bój z Shorem. Nie wiadomo czy miało to wpływ na późniejsze wydarzenie gdy elfi giganci zabili Shora, wyrywając jego sercePięć pieśni Króla Wulfhartha. Era Meretyczna thumb|Alduin pod postacią smoka z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim|300x300pxAlduin w tym czasie organizuje smoki i ludzi pod jego władaniem na kontynencie Atmora, rządy trwają w spokoju do czasów gdy Atmora nie zaczęła zamarzać spychając smoki i Atmoran na południe świata, w kierunku Tamriel . Pierwsi ludzie w Tamriel osiedli tam z dala od centrum władzy smoków, tak było póki Atmora jeszcze zdawała się do zamieszkania przez smoki i wielu ludzi . Nadali oni swojej kolonii nazwę Keizaal (dziś Skyrim)Dialog z Odahviingiem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Długa droga do Atmory ograniczyła kontakty ze smoczym bogiem, co doprowadziło do skorumpowania Smoczych Kapłanów, wyznaczonych jako mediatorów woli Alduina do ludzi. Odciętych od boga ludzkich władców zaczęła zżerać korupcja, obciążali mieszkańców kolonii wysokimi podatkami oraz ograniczyli prawa obywateli celem zniewolenia masSmocza Wojna – Torhal Bjorik. Gdy Atmora zdawała się już niewygodna Alduinowi, smokom i reszcie Atmoran, przenieśli się oni do Skyrim, gdzie czekał ich bunt, o którego podstawach Alduin nie miał pojęcia. Wspomógł on Smoczych Kapłanów, a bunt, początkowo skierowany tylko w kierunku ludzkich władców przerodził się w otwarty konflikt Alduina i smoków z ludźmi, zwany Smoczą Wojną. Z początku była to rzeź, jako iż smoki posiadały znaczną przewagę nad ludźmi. Jednak Kyne pochyliła się nad cierpieniem ludzkim i namówiła smoka Paarthurnaxa (prawą rękę Alduina) by nauczył ludzi poprawnego używania Thu'um, którego już w ramach jej daru znali od wieków. Dało to ludziom okazję do sprowadzenia wojny do stanu równej walkiEmblemat IV żłobionych tabliczek na zboczu Gardła Świata. Po latach wojny trzech wojowników zwanych Gormlaith Złoty-Jelec, Felldir Stary i Hakon Jedno-Oki chcąc zakończyć wojnę wyzwali samego Alduina na szczycie Gardła Świata. I choć ich połączona siła nie dała rady potęgi boga, który położył i zabił ich bez większego problemu, Felldir Stary zdołał jednak użyć Pradawnego Zwoju celem wymazania go z rzeczywistościThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Aedroth zniknął, a w miejscu pojedynku powstała trwała rana na czasoprzestrzeni odczuwalna przez smoki do dziś, zwana „Tid-Ahraan”Dialog z Paarthurnaxem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Pierwsza Era W tym czasie Alduin już nie istnieje, jednak jego pamięć jest wciąż pielęgnowana wśród Nordów, potomków ludzi zamieszkujących Keizaal, którzy aż do dziś rozpoznają w nim boga stwórcę, jednak w czwartej erze wiara w norski panteon została wyparta i Alduin razem z resztą bogów nordów jest czczony tylko w tradycji ustnej. W 1E 533 orczy bóg Orkey przywołał ducha Alduina by ten pożarł lata Nordów, tak że wiek niemal wszystkich ludzi został zmniejszony do 6 lat. Jednak Ysmir Wulfharth, Najwyższy Król Skyrim, w formie chłopca przywołał ducha Shora, by ten walczył z Alduinem w duchowej sferze jak to było u zarania. Shor zwyciężył, a gniew Alduina został kierowany na orków i ich zrujnował. A Ysmir obserwując zmagania bogów na niebie nauczył się nowego krzyku, który przywrócił wszystkich ludzi z powrotem do właściwego im wieku. Czwarta Era W 4E 201 Alduin pojawił się ponownie wyłaniając się z Tid-Ahraan, które okazało się być tunelem w czasie z końcem w tymże roku. Aedroth rozpoczął swą pracę nad odbudową swego dawnego imperium, wskrzeszając smoki. Po raz pierwszy objawił się ludziom gdy przypuścił atak na warowne miasto Helgen, gdzie przypadkiem przerwał egzekucję Ostatniego Smoczego DziecięciaThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, bohatera, którego przepowiedzianym przeznaczeniem było pokonanie smoczego bogaŚciana Alduina. Zanim pierwszy raz zmierzył się ze swym, wyznaczonym przez fatum, nemezis, spotkał go przynajmniej raz, wskrzeszając smoka Sahloknira. Gdy przyszło do pojedynku na szczycie gardła świata, Alduin został przygwożdżony Smokogrzmotem, którego Smoczę Dziecię nauczyło się obserwując, dzięki mocy Pradawnego Zwoju, trójkę starożytnych wojowników, którzy to właśnie wysłali Alduina w te czasy. Pozwoliło to na pokonanie Alduina przez Dziecię, jednak bóg uleciał do Sovngardu gdzie regenerował obrażenia pożerając dusze zmarłychThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Nie było mu jednak dane długo zlizywać rany, jako że Smoczę Dziecię wkroczyło do Sovngardu przez portal w Skuldafn. Dziecię razem z trójką wojowników, którzy onegdaj niemal położyli boga, rozwiali magiczną mgłę, w której aedroth się chował i po bitwie ostatecznie pokonali Alduina. Jego wiedza nie została jednak wchłonięta przez Smoczę Dziecię, jak to było w przypadku innych smoków, i po rozbiciu cielesnej formy, duch uleciał w nieznaneThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Przyszłość według przepowiedni Alduin według norskich wierzeń powróci przed nastąpieniem końca czasów by pożreć Aurbis, jego mieszkańców i bogów, by z jego zgliszczy stworzyć następny światRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Ciekawostki * W grze The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Alduin proklamuje iż jest „pierworodnym Akatosha” jest to zagadkowe stwierdzenie z dwóch przyczyn. Pierwszą jest oczywiste chronologiczne pierwszeństwo Alduina, jako żyjącego już w czasach przed Erą Świtu, możliwie od początku istnienia, podczas gdy Akatosh został stworzony przez Marukhacką SelektywęVindication for the Dragon BreakThe Exclusionary Mandates w połowie Pierwszej EryVindication for the Dragon Break – Fervidius Tharn, Arch-Prelate of the Maruhkati SelectiveHouse Tharn of Nibenay – Count Opius Voteporix. Drugą jest fakt iż Alduin został wysłany w przyszłość pod koniec Smoczej Wojny, która odbywała się w całości w czasach Ery MeretycznejRzecz o smokach – Torhal Bjorik, oznacza to, że nie powinien nawet posiadać świadomości istnienia Akatosha w momencie gdy się pojawił, chyba że został jakoś przez kogoś o nim poinformowany w tym krótkim czasie. * Jest albo Auri-Elem, nazywanym przez Nordów i przez siebie samego w relacjach z nimi Alduinem, albo aedrothem z nim istniejącym równorzędnie, obaj jako najpotężniejsze aedra w odpowiednich panteonach. To samo źródło zaznacza, i podobieństwo ich historii, ukazując obu jako walczących z Lorkhanem/Shorem, sugerując jedną istotę, i rozróżnienie ukazując wydarzenie wycięcia serca bogowi ludzi jako będące w nieznanej zależności z pojedynkiem między Alduinem, a Shorem, i zaznaczeniem iż zostało to dokonane za sprawą elfich gigantów (bogów), do których w tekście nie zaliczono Alduina, a jak wiadomo zawierającego Auri-ela. * Inspirowany Jörmungandrem, wężem morskim z mitologii nordyckiej, którego pojawienie się miało rozpocząć Ragnarök, kończący świat i bogów, w tym momencie ma stoczyć walkę z Thorem, w wyniku której zginą obaj. Podobnie jak Alduin toczył walkę z Shorem i ma dokonać końca Aurbisa. Zobacz też * Alduin (Legends) * Alduin (Skyrim) Galeria Przypisy Nawigacja de:Alduin der Weltenfresser en:Alduin es:Alduin pt:Alduin ru:Пожиратель Мира id:Alduin Kategoria:Lore: Aedra Kategoria:Panteon Nordów